Robert Picardo
| geboorteplaats = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, V.S. | imdb = nm0000585 |}} Robert Picardo, geboren op 27 oktober , is bij Star Trek fans het bekendste geworden voor zijn rol als Starfleet's medisch holografisch noodprogramma, in het bijzonder als De Dokter in Star Trek: Voyager. Hij speelde ook de bedenker van het medisch holografisch noodprogramma, Dr. Lewis Zimmerman en enkele andere holografische karakters. Vroege carrière Robert Picardo, of "Bob" zoals hij graag genoemd wordt, is geboren in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Hier zat hij op de William Penn Charter School, waarmee hij in klaar was. Vervolgens ging hij studeren aan de Yale University, met als bedoeling een opleiding tot dokter te volgen. Hij werd echter aangestoken door het acteervirus nadat hij op de universiteit in een aantal toneelstukken had meegespeeld. In studeerde hij, met een graad in drama, af. Hij kon toen nog niet weten dat hij in talrijke projecten in de toekomst ook een dokter zou spelen. In maakte Picardo zijn debuut op Broadway in het stuk Gemini. Een jaar later speelde hij met actrice Catherine Hicks in een ander stuk, Tribute, eveneens op Broadway. In had hij zijn filmdebuut in Joe Dante's horror klassieker The Howling. In deze film speelden ook Dick Miller, Kenneth Tobey en Star Trek: The Next Generation gastacteur Noble Willingham mee. Hierna speelde Picardo in nagenoeg alle films en televisiefilms van Joe Dante mee, evenals Dick Miller; Explorers ( , met James Cromwell), Innerspace ( , met Wendy Schaal, William Schallert, Henry Gibson, Kenneth Tobey en Andrea Martin), The 'burbs ( , met Wendy Schaal en Henry Gibson), Gremlins 2: The New Batch ( , met Kenneth Tobey, Henry Gibson, Zach Galligan, John Glover, Keye Luke, Ron Fassler en Jerry Goldsmith), Matinee ( , met William Schallert) en Small Soldiers ( , met Kirsten Dunst en Wendy Schaal en de stemmen van Frank Langella en Michael McKean). Eén van zijn films in zijn begintijd was in de muziekale komedie Get Crazy uit waarin hij een jaloerse brandweerman speelde. De hoofdrol in deze film werd gespeeld door acteur Malcolm McDowell, Ed Begley, Jr., Dick Miller en Clint Howard speelden in deze film eveneens mee. Het jaar daarop speelde hij met James Cromwell in Oh God! You Devil Andere filmrollen heeft hij gehad in onder meer Legend ( ), Back to School ( , met Star Trek: Deep Space Nine gastactrice Adrienne Barbeau, Terry Farrell en Sally Kellerman), Jack's Back ( ), Dead Heat ( , met Joe Piscopo, Keye Luke en Dick Miller), 976-EVIL ( , met Jim Metzler), Loverboy ( , met actrice Kirstie Alley en Vic Tayback), Wagons East! ( , met Star Trek: Voyager acteur Ethan Phillips, Ed Lauter en Charles Rocket), Menno's Mind ( , met Star Trek: The Next Generation acteur Michael Dorn, Corbin Bernsen en Bill Erwin), Archibald the Rainbow Painter ( , met Michael McKean, Andrew Robinson, Ann H. Gillespie en Spice Williams en geregisseerd door Les Landau) en The Amati Girls ( , met Paul Sorvino en Matt Winston) Ook op de televisie heeft Picardo een groot aantal rollen gespeeld. Tussen en speelde hij Dr. Dick Richard in de, met een Emmy bekroonde serie, China Beach. Andere acteur en actrices die in deze serie een rol speelden waren Jeff Kober, Megan Gallagher en Concetta Tomei, die allemaal gastrollen in Voyager hebben gespeeld. Ook in The Wonder Years had hij een rol, TNG gastactrice Olivia d'Abo had in deze serie een vaste rol. Andere televisieseries waarin Picardo gespeeld heeft zijn Taxi (met acteur Christopher Lloyd), Frasier (met Kelsey Grammer), The Dead Zone (met Nicole de Boer), The Golden Girls (met Anne Haney en Bill Quinn) en twee optredens in Home Improvement ( ). Kleinere rollen heeft hij gespeeld in Amazing Stories ( , met Wendy Schaal en Bruce Davison), Hardcastle and McCormick ( , met Brian Keith, Daniel Hugh Kelly, Leslie Bevis, Kenneth Mars en Phil Rubenstein), St. Elsewhere ( , met Ed Begley, Jr., Ronny Cox, Norman Lloyd, France Nuyen, Michael Pataki, Jennifer Savidge, Alfre Woodard en Jane Wyatt), L.A. Law ( en , met Corbin Bernsen en Larry Drake), Newhart ( , met Tony Papenfuss), ER ( ), Ally McBeal ( , met Albert Hall) en Seven Days ( ). Hij heeft ook voice-over werk gedaan voor films en televisieshows. In leende hij zijn stem aan de Johnnycab in de science fiction thriller Total Recall. Aan deze film werkten ook Ronny Cox, Roy Brocksmith, Marc Alaimo en Michael Champion mee. In werkte hij mee aan de animatiefilm The Pagemaster. Patrick Stewart, Whoopi Goldberg, Frank Welker, Leonard Nimoy en Christopher Lloyd deden dit eveneens. ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Toen Picardo in auditie deed voor Star Trek: Voyager deed hij dat oorspronkelijk voor de rol van Neelix, maar die ging echter naar Ethan Phillips. Toen de producenten hem vroegen of hij dan misschien interesse had voor de rol van het Medisch holografisch noodprogramma, was hij hier eerst skeptisch over, omdat hij dacht dat er weinig lol aan zou zijn om meerdere jaren de rol van een hologram te spelen. Bovendien had hij reeds eerder al diverse malen een dokter gespeeld. Nadat hij de rol goed doorgenomen had, besloot hij echter toch toe te stemmen. Picardo heeft van Voyager ook de afleveringen "Alter Ego" en "One Small Step" geregisseerd. Hij is ook de eerste acteur in een Star Trek serie die zelf ook heeft meegeschreven aan een aflevering, hij deed dit voor "Life Line". Picardo was bij de opnames van de Star Trek: Deep Space Nine aflevering "What You Leave Behind". Behalve dat hij vijf jaar met de acteurs had samengewerkt achter de schermen, heeft hij ook met ze meegespeeld in de aflevering "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?". Na Voyager Zowel Picardo als Dick Miller speelden in in Dante's Looney Tunes: Back in Action, waarin Ron Perlman, George Murdock en Marc Lawrence Acme Corporation Vice presidenten speelden. In speelde hij met "Message in a Bottle" gastacteur Andy Dick en Ed Lauter in Love, American Style. Ook speelde hij in de televisieseries The Practice ( ), The West Wing ( ) en The O.C. ( , met Michael Nouri). In speelde hij in de, mede door René Echevarria bedachte, serie The 4400. In speelde hij met Star Trek: Enterprise actrice Linda Park in een aflevering van Women's Murder Club Van tot speelde hij de terugkerende rol van Agent Richard Woolsey in de science fiction serie Stargate SG-1. In deze serie heeft hij onder meer samengespeeld met Ronny Cox en Saul Rubinek. Hij speelde de rol van Woolsey ook in de spin-off serie Stargate: Atlantis, waarin hij samenspeelde met Star Trek: Enterprise acteur Connor Trinneer. In het vijfde (en laatste) seizoen van Atlantis is hij één van de vaste acteurs en krijgt hij de leiding over de Atlantis expeditie. Persoonlijk leven Picardo woont op dit moment met zijn vrouw Linda en twee kinderen in Los Angeles, Californië. Optredens Afbeelding:EMHDiagnosticProgram.jpg|Jupiter station diagnostisch programma alfa-11 (VOY: "The Swarm") Afbeelding:Emergency Medical Android.jpg|De Dokter als een androïde in The Voyager Encounter (VOY: "Living Witness") Afbeelding:LewisZimmerman.jpg|Lewis Zimmerman (DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" VOY: "Life Line") Afbeelding:EMHMarkI.jpg|EMH Mark I (DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" ) Afbeelding:TinkerTenorDoctorSpyEp.jpg|Medisch holografisch noodprogramma (VOY: "Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy", "Workforce, Deel II", "Renaissance Man") Geschreven afleveringen *''Star Trek: Voyager: **"Life Line" (verhaal, met John Bruno) Geregisseerde afleveringen *Star Trek: Voyager'': **"Alter Ego" • "One Small Step" Picardo, Robert Picardo, Robert Picardo, Robert Picardo, Robert Picardo, Robert de:Robert Picardo en:Robert Picardo es:Robert Picardo fr:Robert Picardo it:Robert Picardo pl:Robert Picardo